Relationship Status
by slayer0109
Summary: Shizuma decides it's time to make things official. I know I used the same one from the Status.. I don't want it to reveal too much though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, so I did a story for Maria-sama Ga Miteru called The Status. I loved the idea and I really really wanted to do something similar in the Strawberry Panic universe. I decided in the end, why not. They are two different shows and these stories may share some similarities, but in the end they using this idea in two different ways :) (Basically I changed it to how I think it would fit in Stawberry Panic.) Aside from that I know there are some people who read my stuff that don't know what Maria-sama Ga Miteru is and I figured they might like this idea with the characters they love! Anyways I may continue this. They are two different shows and two completely different moods. (I think you will realize this isn't the same story that Maria-sama was even though it's similar.) In the end though I did this because I got great advice from someone on this site who will remain unnamed right now. (I don't know if you mind me using your name, I'm sorry if I offend you.) I am going to write what I want to write about, I can't satisfy everyone after all.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and for those of you who have read "The Status" I assure you there is differences. By the way this is only chapter 1 of this story. (There is your first difference :D)

* * *

Shizuma sat back on her bed staring at the ceiling bored, she had wanted to spend her day with her girlfriend like usual, but unfortunately for both of them they had been put on separate cleaning duties and Nagisa was busy doing that. Shizuma sighed, she wished they never would have gotten caught skipping class that day. In the end though she only had herself to blame, if she hadn't confessed her love so publicly the day she took Nagisa from the elections then the teachers may still be oblivious. Unfortunately though, they weren't and on that day when Shizuma didn't show up to class her teacher got curious and checked to see if Nagisa had been in class, which she wasn't. It didn't take long until one of the sisters had been notified and had barged into Shizuma's room were things were just starting to get interesting.

Needless to say, Nagisa had never been so embarrassed, Shizuma could remember very clearly how red her face got and the fear in her eyes. Even though they were in trouble Shizuma had only wanted to hug Nagisa tight and never let her go at that moment, she loved the facial expression's Nagisa was capable of, they were all so cute.

Shizuma sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock, it was about an hour before dinner time now and Shizuma knew that this was the time her girlfriend usually finished up and made her way back to the dorms. Shizuma had enough, she missed her girlfriend and wanted to see her. Without a second thought Shizuma was out of her bed and making her way down the hall.

Girls in the halls still stared at Shizuma when she walked, they knew that she had confessed to Nagisa on that day, but that was the last they had ever seen any public affection from the two. The girls had been uncertain what relationship Shizuma had with the red head that everyone in all three schools was starting to gossip about. It hadn't helped any of the rumors that Shizuma and Nagisa would be seen together from time to time and the fact that like now, Shizuma had just entered the girls room without knocking.

Shizuma smiled when she entered the room and saw Nagisa's bed still a mess and her alarm clock on the floor. She knew her cute little red headed girlfriend was not a morning person by any means and like other days had probably almost missed breakfast and decided to leave straightening the room for later. Today though, Nagisa wouldn't have to make her bed or anything else, because Shizuma decided she wanted to do something for her girlfriend, even if it was small.

Shizuma took a satisfactory breath as she glanced at the bed, she hadn't even left a single wrinkle in the blanket. The only issue remaining now was that it was getting later and Nagisa still wasn't back, she must have had to clean the stair case again. Shizuma didn't want to leave though, she wanted Nagisa to know who cleaned her side of the room for her, besides if Shizuma went back to her own room she would just end up day dreaming about Nagisa again.

Shizuma sat down at Nagisa's desk and looked around the room, Tamao had always been kind of a clean freak so there was nothing else to really do and with that boredom started setting in. Shizuma sighed after a moment before glancing down at the black laptop with a heart sticker that had Shizuma's name written on it. Shizuma could only smile, she had remember when she gave Nagisa that sticker, but she never knew exactly what Nagisa did with it. Shizuma shook her head a moment later as she glanced over at the alarm clock before opening the laptop, she still had some time before dinner and decided she could play a game or something until Nagisa showed up.

Shizuma was pleasantly surprised though when she saw a very familiar picture of her and Nagisa together in their Miator uniforms. They both had very happy smiles and Shizuma had her arm around Nagisa in this particular picture which was taken by Tamao. It had taken awhile for Tamao to get over the election incident but in the end, Miyuki helped her pull through and now Shizuma and Nagisa could only wonder about those two. Shizuma shook the memory out of her head, this was a rare opportunity for her to be on Nagisa's Facebook page. The younger girl must have left it open when they talked this morning because she could still see their conversation open in the bottom right of the screen.

Shizuma read through the wall posts she could see and sighed when she saw yet another posted picture of Hikari and Amane together. Shizuma just shook her head at the likes and comments the picture had gotten. "I don't understand why people always feel it necessary to tell them they look great together, they already said it on the other five hundred pictures of them." Shizuma said to herself as she glanced up at the picture of her and Nagisa which was the red head's profile picture. Admittedly, Shizuma was jealous of Hikari and Amane, she wanted a bunch of pictures together with Nagisa on Facebook, but in the end they just didn't have many and had never really thought about it.

Shizuma sighed when she clicked on that profile picture and saw the three likes and the post from Tamao that read, "you two look so happy together!" Shizuma shook her head, she knew that Tamao wouldn't say anything about their relationship just like Miyuki, which for Shizuma and Nagisa was a little odd considering they didn't really care if people knew. They just weren't like Amane and Hikari who seemed like they needed everyone to know, they just seemed a little over the top sometimes to Shizuma. Soon enough though, Shizuma had found herself browsing through Hikari's pictures. Many of them had heart comments from Amane or cute little messages which Shizuma would just roll her eyes at. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Nagisa if she asked, but she was jealous of these comments too.

Shizuma had enough of the pictures and closed the picture viewer and before going back to Nagisa's page she caught a glimpse of her relationship status which read, "in a relationship with Amane Otori." This had sparked Shizuma's curiosity as she clicked to Nagisa's profile page, she was curious to see what it said on hers. Shizuma read through her profile until she came across what she thought she was looking for which was a panel titled "Basic Info." It listed her birthday, her sex, and the last thing it showed which made Shizuma smile to herself was titled "Interested In" which Nagisa had set to women.

Shizuma had never really thought about it before, but when she first went after Nagisa she had never even stopped to think if she was straight or not, all she knew is that she wanted that little red head to be hers. She had never expected to find her life partner in this girl though, she at first thought she was just another cute face. Now she lived to see that cute red head smile and even though they hadn't really talked about it before, Shizuma knew once Nagisa was out of high school they would get married, it was like an unspoken thought that they both knew to be true.

With that in mind Shizuma went back to searching, until she finally found what she was looking for, it was just a few words, "in a relationship." Shizuma wasn't very smart with computers and she knew that Nagisa wasn't either, but after about five minutes of clicking various things and muttering random profanities she finally figured out how to change the relationship status and ended up getting it to say, "in a relationship with Shizuma Hanazono."

Shizuma smiled brightly and proudly as she saw the post go to Nagisa's wall, though she started to panic instantly after that, all she had wanted to do was make it say her name after the in a relationship part, not post it to the world. Unfortunately for Shizuma though she heard the door open and wouldn't be able to figure out how to change that fact, instead she instantly closed Facebook and looked over at Nagisa wide eyed.

"W-what were you looking at Shizuma?" Nagisa questioned as she shut the door behind her.

"Nothing!" Shizuma retorted as she closed the laptop and stood from her chair. "So, how was your day?" Shizuma said trying to change the subject.

"F-fine." Nagisa said still a little curious as to what her girlfriend was doing on her computer. "Shizuma...am I not...satisfying you enough?" Nagisa asked as her face turned red, she was embarrassed asking a question like that, but she couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

"What?! No, Nagisa it's not that and I wasn't looking at... You know. I was just startled when you came into the room." Shizuma said as Nagisa nodded a little.

"So, I satisfy you then?" Nagisa asked still very embarrassed but needing reassurance.

Shizuma sighed. "Nagisa, just being able to call you mine is satisfying enough for me. Honestly though, if I wasn't satisfied do you think I would scream your name when I..."

"I get it, you don't need to go in detail, it's embarrassing." Nagisa said as she went over to her dresser and started getting some clothes.

"You don't seem embarrassed when we are doing it though..." Shizuma teased a little playfully.

Nagisa sighed as she closed the dresser drawer and turned towards Shizuma still blushing, with clothes in her hands. "I am going to take a shower." She said trying to put an end to the start of what she could feel being an embarrassing conversation.

"Need someone to scrub your back?" Shizuma asked innocently though the look in her eyes told a different story.

Nagisa paused for a moment before turning to the bathroom door. "Only if you promise that we aren't late to dinner!"

* * *

**A/N: **So that is it! I hope you enjoyed this one, I know I did, this story took me about an hour maybe an hour and twenty minutes to type up. I know what is going to happen in chapter 2 though, I don't know if it will be the end of the story or not at this point. This is a very short story again. Lately though I've taken a liking to them, I think I am better at them. I also don't feel so stressed over the feeling of needing to get a bigger story like It Started In Her Dreams done. (I am working on it slowly trust me! I just can't seem to find the words I need right now.)

Enough about that though, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope it wasn't too similar to "The Status" I think the marriage idea really is the only definite similarity besides it revolving around facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here is chapter 2 for this story I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the lack of quick posts, my weekend turned out different than I had hoped.

* * *

Nagisa yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched before glancing over to her still sleeping girlfriend. Nagisa could only smile after a letting out a small sigh, it still amazed her how easily Shizuma could convince her to spend the night. This wasn't uncommon for them though, they had done it many times before and it had become quite comfortable sharing the same bed, after all they both knew deep down that it wouldn't be long before they lived together. Not every night was as innocent as the previous night though, sometimes Shizuma would have other plans and the two would end up not sleeping much at all. The night before though had just been a peaceful night with Nagisa in Shizuma's arms, talking about school, friends, and like always what they had planned for the future.

Nagisa still sitting up in bed felt her heart swell with love for the beauty sleeping next to her, she had fallen asleep with a smile and now she was waking with a smile. It was something only Shizuma was capable of getting Nagisa to do, especially after the long heartfelt confession Shizuma gave Nagisa before they went to bed. It hadn't been necessary but Shizuma liked to tell Nagisa how much she meant to her from time to time and when she did Nagisa always fell more and more in love with her girlfriend. This wasn't something that just Shizuma did though, Nagisa would also tell Shizuma how much she meant to her, but Nagisa's confession's were usually more shy and cute as Shizuma would always put it.

Nagisa glanced over to the alarm clock a moment later before looking back down to Shizuma. She still had some time before she would have to go back to her own dorm room and get changed for class. Nagisa leaned down and placed a very soft, but loving kiss on Shizuma's forehead, which had caused the older girl to stir a little in her sleep, but instead of opening her eyes she just smiled. Nagisa could only smile back as she carefully crawled over her girlfriend and out of the bed they were sharing. She knew that Shizuma wouldn't be up for about another thirty minutes and she decided that she would use this free time to check her Facebook, which she had not go to do the night before.

"I knew this day would come!" Nagisa pouted as she glanced at the one notification she had, which as a friend request from her mother. Nagisa had known that her mom had a Facebook, but Nagisa didn't think she would ever figure out how to find her on the site. Nagisa just took a deep breath and shrugged as she accepted the friend request, she just didn't want her page flooded with her mom asking how she was doing and things like that.

Unfortunately, Nagisa didn't have much else to do on the site without any other notifications. She would end up just browsing through others pictures like usual. She always seemed to find Hikari's page though, she had secretly loved that Hikari and Amane were so open with their relationship. She wouldn't ever say anything though, because Shizuma always seemed to think it was ridiculous. Nagisa sighed as she turned around in her chair and looked over to Shizuma's sleeping form. She was thinking about what their own pictures would look like and if Shizuma would leave her any cute comments.

That though was interrupted though as Nagisa turned back to the computer hearing the bloop sound that Facebook made when you received a instant message. "Of course Tamao would be up." Nagisa said to herself as she replied back.

"Good morning.." Nagisa typed into the chat box as a new message appeared almost instantly.

"So where did you sleep last night?" Tamao asked as Nagisa rolled her eyes, she had no idea why Tamao asked question she knew the answers to.

"Shizuma's room. I will be back to get ready for class soon though." Nagisa replied a moment later, she wasn't the fastest at typing. Unlike Tamao who wrote a lot at her computer since she got it, Nagisa did not though, in fact she didn't spend much time on it at all. She had gotten her computer for school, but in the end she used it for Facebook and to email her parents.

"I figured as much, especially after seeing the announcement yesterday!" Tamao typed a moment later, unfortunately this message would not be seen, because the recipient's love had woken and embraced her from behind while on her knees.

Nagisa had her head titled back as she felt Shizuma rest her head on her left shoulder. Shizuma smiled when she felt Nagisa's arms hug her own that were still wrapped around the younger girl. "Good morning, Nagisa." Shizuma mumbled sleepily a moment later with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Nagisa smiled as she broke the embrace and spun around the chair see was sitting in to face Shizuma. "I always sleep well in your arms." Nagisa said as she leaned in and gave Shizuma a brief kiss. "I should probably get going though, class starts soon."

Shizuma pouted as she rested her head in Nagisa's lap. "I don't want you to leave yet."

Nagisa smiled as she ran a hand through Shizuma's beautiful long silver hair, she loved seeing Shizuma like this, it was something that no one would believe and again, it was something Shizuma would only do around Nagisa. "Don't worry, you will see me all night and all weekend, it is Friday after all." Nagisa said a moment later as she gazed upon her girlfriends face that now had a smile on it.

"You will stay the night again?" Shizuma asked and before Nagisa could answer that annoying bloop sound filled the room again. This time though Nagisa didn't care who it was, she just closed Facebook and turned back to Shizuma.

"Yes, but only if you aren't late for class, I don't want you getting into more trouble." Nagisa said as Shizuma lifted her head and stood up before putting a hand out to help Nagisa up.

"Fine, but I won't make any promises if I don't get a kiss." Shizuma said with a smile as she pulled Nagisa in for a more loving kiss.

Nagisa pulled away when she felt Shizuma's hand start making it's way down her back and under the bottom of her shirt. Shizuma's lips followed Nagisa for a moment before she opened her eyes and felt Nagisa grab her invading hand. "Shizuma, we can't. Not right now, we will be late for sure." Nagisa said a little regrettably, truthfully she would love to stay with Shizuma all day if she could, but they would only get in worse trouble if that happened and it could ruin the weekend.

"Then I will see you at lunch." Shizuma said with a smile as Nagisa nodded before turning to leave the room. Nagisa let out a sigh of relief when she closed the door behind her, that hand under her shirt had sent her mind into a frenzy and she had half a mind to give in to both her and Shizuma's desires.

"Don't rub it in!" A girl said as she walked by Nagisa, who was leaning against Shizuma's door with a smile on her face.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl confused before glancing around and noticing the glares she was getting. Nagisa swallowed as she took a step away from Shizuma's doorway and started walking towards her own room. She couldn't help but notice everyone in the halls go quiet and give her an evil look as she walked by, she knew the focus was on her, but she wasn't sure why.

Thankfully, Nagisa's room wasn't far from Shizuma's and when she got closer she picked up her pace to escape the hallway, which was making her feel really awkward at this point. Nagisa quickly opened the door and just as quickly shut it which had surprised Tamao who was fixing her hair in the mirror on her desk.

"Tamao, did I do something? Everyone is looking at me like I committed a crime." Nagisa said as Tamao shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Well, of course they are going to act like that. You took Shizuma from them." Tamao said as she went back to working on her hair.

"I don't understand." Nagisa said as she went over and started to put her uniform on, they didn't have much time left until class.

"Your telling me you didn't think everyone would find out when you changed your relationship status to in a relationship with Shizuma Hanazono."

"I-I did what?!" Nagisa almost shouted as she opened her laptop, she had to see this change. If Shizuma found out what would she think?

"Nagisa, we don't have time to check that now, we have to get going!" Tamao said as she went over and closed Nagisa's laptop that was booting up. "You can check it after school, if we don't get going we will be late and unlike you I have a perfect attendance to uphold."

Nagisa sighed as she looked from her laptop to Tamao, she knew that Tamao was right about not having enough time. "I would have a good record too but, Shizuma..."

"Shizuma, I know. She is always forcefully making you late for class and even makes you skip every once in awhile against your own free will." Tamao said sarcastically.

Nagisa took a deep breath, she knew this was an argument she couldn't win. "Fine, your right, I skip with her on my own free will, but it's always her idea." Nagisa said as Tamao gave her a knowing look. "F-fine I admit it, the last time we skipped was my idea."

"That's better, doesn't it feel good to tell the truth Nagisa?" Tamao said with a smile as she opened the door waiting for Nagisa to walk out.

Nagisa grinned as she walked by Tamao. "Yes, it feels great, now if you would be truthful about your relationship with Miyuki, you could know this joy."

Tamao froze in place as her face turned bright red. "N-Nagisa, I told you nothing is going on between us, besides weren't you just up in arms about going public with Shizuma?"

"It must be a mistake, I never approved it or saw it." Nagisa said completely forgetting what she had just said about Miyuki.

"Well, it shouldn't matter after all you really are in a relationship with her." Tamao reassured Nagisa as they walked towards the class. Nagisa was thankful that Tamao was with her this time, it helped her to feel less awkward from the piercing looks she was getting.

"Wow, you were right, they all seemed ready to attack you." Tamao said as the two sat down at their desks after arriving in the classroom.

"I just wonder how it changed my status without posting something." Nagisa said a bit confused, she thought that when you did something like that it was supposed to make a post about it.

"It did make a post, though I thought it would be better to congratulate you in real life though. I'm sure the other girls didn't like it or post because they are mad that you claimed Shizuma." Tamao said as Nagisa put her head down.

"You make her sound like she is a trophy that everyone in the school is after." Nagisa said with a sigh.

"Well for a lot that is exactly what she is, but that isn't the case. She is your girlfriend and I know she wouldn't do anything to damage that title, she loves you and you only Nagisa." Tamao said as Nagisa smiled back. It was time for class to start and unfortunately Nagisa knew this wouldn't be an easy day with this whole Facebook issue on her mind. She just couldn't figure out how it got changed, she wasn't sure how Shizuma would take it.

The class drug on and soon enough Nagisa found herself doodling in her notebook. That was until the intercom sounded and everyone went quiet. "Aoi Nagisa, please come to the head sisters office. Aoi Nagisa to the head sisters office please."

"What did you do now?" Tamao asked as Nagisa looked at her and shrugged. Needless to say this was the third time Nagisa could feel everyone staring at her as she made her way out of the room and down the hall. She really had no idea what this was about, maybe they found out she was sleeping in Shizuma's room? Then again it could be about the Facebook post, but that wouldn't make much sense because Hikari and Amane were open about their relationship and never got in trouble.

Nagisa shook the thought out of her head as she took a deep breath and opened the door leading into the head sisters office. "You called for me?" Nagisa said as the sister looked up from the paper in her hand.

"Ah, yes. You have a phone call, she said it was an emergency." The sister replied as she put the paper down.

Nagisa nodded and quickly went over to the chair that was next to the phone before picking it up. "Hello?" Nagisa said as she picked up the phone a little worried, she hoped nothing bad had happened, this was her first emergency phone call.

"Nagisa, is it true?" The voice said over the phone as Nagisa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is what true?" Nagisa asked confused.

"That you are in a relationship with another girl?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Nagisa's eyes went wide, she had completely forgotten she accepted her mothers friend request this morning.

"A-about that, mom. I can explain."

* * *

**A/N:** So that was it, I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was kind of a gap filler in my eyes, it almost seems out of place in my head but at the same time I couldn't see chapter 3 working without it. Anyways, I think I'm saying that because I don't think too much happened and I don't want you to be bored with it! Shizuma in this story is a little different than from No turning back now. She has the same personality but she also has a calm sensitive side in this, which I really like to think she is only comfortable showing to Nagisa. Anyways if I typed Yumi or Sachiko I'm sorry, I noticed 3 times where it happened and I think I fixed them all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it. I will have more thoughts in the bottom A/N. I often wonder if I should even bother with a note up top.

* * *

"So tell me Nagisa, are you in a relationship with this Shizuma Hanazono?" Mrs. Aoi asked again as Nagisa went silent trying to think of what she could possibly tell her mother. She didn't want to lie about Shizuma especially to her mother of all people and she knew that they would eventually have to tell her, but she always imagined doing it with Shizuma by her side, not in the sisters room over the phone because of Facebook.

Nagisa took a deep breath as she sat down in the chair by the phone, looking up to the sister to see if she was paying attention. Not that it really mattered what she was about to say would undoubtedly grab her attention regardless. "Mom, the truth is..." Nagisa paused as she looked down to the floor, she knew there was no turning back if she finished this sentence, she would forever have this hang over her head. That didn't matter to her though, she knew what she wanted and that was to be by Shizuma's side, she needed Shizuma, she loved Shizuma. With that thought in mind Nagisa quickly found the courage to go on and took another deep breath. "The truth is, Shizuma Hanazono is my girlfriend and I am in love with her." Nagisa said as calmly and clearly as she could before her nerves completely halted her thought process.

The phone went silent as Nagisa hesitantly looked up to the sister who had a somewhat curious look on her face, after all the sister had no idea what the phone call was about. The sister wasn't too shocked about her relationship with Shizuma though, she had only been the one called to find them many times when they let their desires get the best of them, which was quite often recently. She still was a bit surprised that Nagisa had just said this, because from what the sister knew Nagisa had been talking with her mother.

Mrs. Aoi was stunned as she looked at her daughter's profile picture which was Shizuma and Nagisa together and smiling. "Nagisa, you understand what you are saying right?" Mrs. Aoi asked calmly after a long silence on the phone.

"Yes, I understand and I will say it again. I love Shizuma Hanazono." Nagisa said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes when she turned and saw Shizuma smiling at her. "Hold on, mom."

"I love you too Nagisa." Shizuma said before the door burst open and her teacher came in.

"Shizuma Hanazono, you will get back to class this instant!" She said with a deep breath, she had only turned her back for a second when the announcement for Nagisa to go to the office played. It was then that Shizuma made her daring escape and quietly tried to sneak out the door. Unfortunately her teacher was just about to ask her something and immediately noticed her absence.

Shizuma shook her head. "No, not until I know that Nagisa is alright." Shizuma replied as she turned towards her teacher with a serious look in her eyes. Nagisa was her girlfriend and she cared for her more than anything in the world. If something was serious enough to have to pulled to the sisters office then Shizuma wanted to know. Of course she could have just waited until after class and found out from Nagisa then, but she couldn't resist the urge to see her after what happened that morning in her room.

"If you don't mind I would like her to stay here, I could really use her right now." Nagisa said a moment later as she looked towards the sister who had heard what she told her mother.

The sister looked to Shizuma and Nagisa before nodding. "I agree, I think you should be here with her, Shizuma. This is something I think Nagisa could really use your help with." The sister said as she looked at the teacher who had a surprised expression on her face. "Don't worry I will bring her back to class when they are done."

Shizuma's teacher was surprised by this, the sister was usually separating them not keeping them together. "Very well." The teacher finally said before turning to leave the room.

"Alright, mom I'm back sorry." Nagisa said as her mother sighed.

"Does she love you Nagisa? She also understands what this means right?" Mrs. Aoi asked, she knew nothing about this Shizuma Hanazono except that she was apparently her daughter's girlfriend.

Nagisa looked up to Shizuma, she could tell that Shizuma was worried it was apparent in her eyes. "She is right here if you would like to ask her yourself mom." Nagisa said a moment later, she figured hearing it from Shizuma would be the best option and Shizuma had always told her she would do whatever it took to stay with her.

Shizuma eye's widened a little as Nagisa held the phone out to her, it was one of the very few times in her life she had been unsure of herself. "H-Hello." Shizuma hesitantly said a moment later as the phone fell silent for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a split second.

"This is Shizuma Hanazono?" Mrs. Aoi asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shizuma replied which surprised not only the sister, but Nagisa too. They had never heard Shizuma so proper, but Nagisa had known that Shizuma wanted to make the best first impression she could and even though it wasn't how they had discussed coming out, Shizuma still wanted it to be perfect.

"Shizuma, I want a clear and honest answer. Do you love my daughter and understand what that means?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Shizuma looked up to Nagisa, who was smiling as lovingly as her nerves would allow.

"Yes, I love her with every fiber of my being and I also understand what that makes me, but I don't care about labels. All I care about is making Nagisa as happy as she can be." Shizuma said as she kept her gaze on Nagisa's eyes, it was those love filled crimson eyes staring back that gave her all the courage she needed. She knew looking into those eyes what she wanted in life and it was to be with the girl in front of her.

Mrs. Aoi sighed as she glanced down at the picture on her computer one more time. "Shizuma, have you slept with my daughter?" She asked as Shizuma's eyes went wide and a blush crossed her face.

"D-do you really want me to answer that?" Shizuma asked hesitantly a moment later as Nagisa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shizuma, I will only ask once more. Have you slept with my daughter." Mrs. Aoi asked again.

Shizuma paused for a moment as she glanced over to the head sister, she knew getting in trouble with her would be better than getting in trouble with Mrs. Aoi. "We have had a few sleep overs." Shizuma responded a moment later as the sister gave her a less than amused look.

"Clever, but that doesn't answer my question." Mrs. Aoi said a moment later as Shizuma sighed.

"Yes, I have...slept with Nagisa." Shizuma admitted, she didn't want to lie to Mrs. Aoi of all people.

"Shizuma will you please put my daughter on the phone." Mrs. Aoi asked as Shizuma quickly held the phone out to Nagisa.

Nagisa's face was red from Shizuma's admittance as she took the phone almost horrified about what her mother could possibly want. "H-hello?" Nagisa said hesitantly.

"Nagisa has this woman really taken your purity?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Nagisa's eyes went wide, she was already as red as can be.

"Y-yes, she has." Nagisa said as she looked at Shizuma with an uncertain look in her eyes. She knew if Shizuma had admitted it already there was no point in lying.

"When did you plan on telling me about Shizuma?" Mrs. Aoi asked almost irritated.

"W-when I graduated." Nagisa said with a hint of worry in her voice, she knew that sound in her mothers voice wasn't anything good.

"Graduated!?" Mrs. Aoi exclaimed. "Nagisa, this woman has claimed you as her girlfriend and taken you purity already, by the time you graduate she will have a ring on your finger!"

Shizuma saw the blank almost puzzled look on Nagisa's face, she had heard what Mrs. Aoi said it was quite loud. "Nagisa..." Shizuma said as Nagisa's eyes shifted to meet Shizuma's.

"Well, to be honest mom, that was kind of the plan." Nagisa admitted as Shizuma paused, Shizuma swore her heart had stopped for a moment.

"N-Nagisa, do you mean that?" Shizuma asked a moment later as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

Mrs. Aoi had paused, she could hear Shizuma in the background and she could also hear the mixed emotions in her voice.

"Yes, Shizuma. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life by your side." Nagisa said with a loving smile as Shizuma stood from her chair and went over to give Nagisa a kiss.

"I love you, Nagisa." Shizuma said after breaking the short kiss.

"I love you too, Shizuma." Nagisa replied as she stared into Shizuma's eyes.

"Excuse me, I am still on the phone and I know what kissing sounds like." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa cleared her throat and looked away from Shizuma.

"S-sorry, mom." Nagisa said as her mother spoke up.

"Don't be sorry, you basically just proposed to her so I hope you aren't regretting kissing her. . . Now put Shizuma back on the phone." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa handed Shizuma the phone.

"Y-yes?" Shizuma asked when she had the phone up to her ear.

"Listen here, that girl is my daughter. If you hurt her in anyway I will find you." Mrs. Aoi threatened before turning her attitude around completely. "With that being said, I can't wait to meet my daughter's fiancee, take good care of her while she is away from home."

"Trust me I take _very_ good care of her." Shizuma assured Mrs. Aoi with a grin directed towards Nagisa who only blushed before glancing at the sister.

"I do hope we meet soon." Mrs. Aoi replied almost sarcastically as Shizuma felt a chill run down her spine. "Now put my daughter back on the phone."

Shizuma handed Nagisa the phone, she figured she was about to get a long speech but was surprised. "If I get one phone call from the school about Shizuma taking _care_ of you, I will personally come down there and slap both of you silly. You may plan on marrying her, but for now you are still my daughter and you will not be sleeping around with your g-girlfriend!" Mrs. Aoi exclaimed. "You are still in school and you..." Mrs. Aoi paused as she thought about the possibility of her daughter getting pregnant. "It's not...good." Mrs. Aoi finally settled on, she really didn't have an argument.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow in confusion she was having a hard time following her mothers reasoning which was pretty weak.

"Now put the sister on the phone and get back to class." Mrs. Aoi said firmly, it was her only chance at Nagisa not pointing out her weak argument.

"She wants us to go back to class." Nagisa said as she held out the phone to the sister. "She also wants to talk with you."

The sister looked from Nagisa to Shizuma as she grabbed the phone. "Fine, I will check to make sure you are both in class though when I'm done. For your sakes you better hope you are."

Nagisa and Shizuma bowed before turning and heading out the door.

"Hello." The sister said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, sister. I wanted to ask you something." Mrs. Aoi said.

"And what would that be?"

"Will you allow Shizuma and Nagisa to skip a few days in two weeks. I think it's about time my little daughter introduced Shizuma to the family." Mrs. Aoi said as the sister looked up to the door and sighed. She knew that doing this might calm Shizuma and Nagisa down a bit, Mrs. Aoi sounded like a force to be reckoned with even for Shizuma. Perhaps she could scare them into a better behavior.

"I think I can allow that." The sister said with a smile, hoping her plan would work.

"Good. I will contact you in a few days with the exact dates. Be sure to send their homework with them if possible." Mrs. Aoi said before hanging up the phone and looking back to her daughter's Facebook page.

**-X-X-**

* * *

"S-Shizuma!" Nagisa panted as she laid her head back on Shizuma's pillow spent, she had promised to stay in Shizuma's that night and after what she told her mother Shizuma had been in an intoxicated haze of lust.

Shizuma smiled victoriously as she hovered Nagisa and gave her yet another loving kiss. "I hope you enjoyed that...fiancee." Shizuma said happily as Nagisa rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I don't have a ring quite yet Shizuma." Nagisa said as Shizuma's grin widened.

"I can change that in the morning, if you would like." Shizuma said a little jokingly, though she was fully prepared to make it a promise.

"Surprise me." Nagisa said with a smile before taking another kiss from Shizuma's lips.

Shizuma's grin turned to a smile as Nagisa put her head back down on the pillow and took one last deep breath before closing her eyes. Shizuma knew she was tired after what she had just gotten done doing to her. "Good night, Nagisa." Shizuma said placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before getting up and going to shut the light off in the room.

Shizuma glanced over to her computer screen which was still lighting up part of the room, she could see her Facebook page open. She glanced back at Nagisa who already looked like she was asleep.

Shizuma smiled before turning back to her Facebook page and thinking about what Nagisa had just told her. "Surprise me." Nagisa had said and with that thought Shizuma navigated around the site until she was hovering her mouse over the "engaged to" button. Shizuma paused for a moment as she thought about spending her life with the girl sleeping peacefully behind her. It didn't take but a mere second for her to continue and soon she had a box telling her a request was sent to Nagisa Aoi.

Shizuma's smiled widened as she sat back in her chair, there was no turning back now and she knew her life after Miator would be good. All she had to do now was wait for her soon to be fiance to change her relationship status.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is, I personally don't think it's the best thing I've ever done but I still liked how it turned out. I want to thank those who have read it all the way through, I hope this chapter wasn't odd, because I wanted Mrs. Aoi to kinda be like I had her before but a bit more accepting. If she was crazy like before then I may have to write a lot more for her to make sense because in my other stories it takes her awhile to accept it which I don't think would fit for this story.

Anyways that is out of the way, I personally think the best part of this chapter is probably the end scene, but that is not for me to decide :). I can't say when my next SP story will be posted, because I have to finish the surprise part 2 which has 1 chapter left then I want to focus a bit on it started in her dreams. I may start working on one when the surprise is done, but I don't know I really gotta get it started in her dreams back to being posted! O.o

Unfortunately, I still think The Status (The original story I did for Maria-sama Ga Miteru) is way better.


End file.
